turtlessurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Worst Candidate For Sole Survivor
This is the 12th episode of Survivor: Campeche Previously On Survivor... Ethan and Kim butted heads after an arguement over wetehr Ethan cared for his family. It finally boiled down to last tribal council where Ethan was voted out in a close three to two vote. With Christa on the outs, can she do anything to save herself? Four remain, who will be voted out tonight? Challenges Reward Challenge: Arrange The Events The castaways will be told events that happened in the game, the person who correctly arranges all the events in chronological order wins reward. Reward: A trip with a castaway of their choice to a local town to deliver school supplies.. Winner: Anabelle Immunity Challenge:' Fallen Comrades The remaining contestants answers questions about the eliminated contestants. The castaway to score the most questions correctly wins. Winner:'' Story Day 34 Tenabo Christa is sitting with Anabelle. '''Christa: If I don't win immunity would you consider voting for Billie and forcing a tie breaker? Anabelle: Yeah, I mean, after all us two are final two right? Christa smiles and nods yes. Christa and Billie are talking. Christa: Would you vote Kim? Billie: I'd only vote for you. Christa glares at him. Billie: What, I'm just telling the truth. You can't deny that you're the cockroach that just won't die. No one likes you. Christa: No one likes you either, so we'd be perfect in the end. Billie: I'd never work with you. You're a spoiled brat who expects everyone to follow you around and do what you say. Christa gets up and storms off. Billie: By the way, you're the worst candidate for sole survivor! Christa turns around and flips him off. Kim is tending to the fire as Christa storms up. Kim: Is everything ok? Christa: No! Billie is being all mean to me and saying how I'm a spoiled brat. Kim whispers off to the side with Christa hearing about how it's true. Kim: It's ok. If Billie doesn't win immunity, I'll vote for him with you. Christa: Thank you so much! Kim and Billie are walking along the beach. Kim: Does it feel like 34 days? Billie: It's all flew past my head. Billie: Christa has to go. Kim: Totally, Anabelle's our only worry. I can maybe convince her. Billie: Well we're kind of in a bad place, I feel like we're going to make fire. Christa is in the background grabbing the rice. Kim: Well we might be able to... A big woosh sound is heard as both Billie and Kim look back, Christa is standing with an empty bag over the fire. Billie: Are you stupid! Why would you ever do that? Christa: Worst Candidate? More like Best Drama bringer. I'm going down with a fight. And you're the one I'm after Billie! Everyone except Christa is sitting in the shelter. Anabelle: She just dug her own grave. Kim: And our stomachs. Everyone groans as Christa sits down. Everyone is silent and looking off in the distance. Day 35 Reward Challenge Everyone comes in as Jeff explains the reward. After everyone locks in Jeff reveals the answers. Jeff: Anabelle, choose someone to go to exile. Anabelle: Christa, sorry. Christa smiles as she walks over to Jeff. Jeff: Choose someone to go on reward with you. Anabelle: Kim, she was really close to winning. Kim walks over and hugs Anabelle. Jeff: Billie, that means you're joining Christa on exile island, head on out, got nothing for you. Billie looks back and glares at Anabelle as he walks off. Reward A car drops Kim and Anabelle off at the school. They both start playing with the kids. Kim heads on out and starts to play tag with the kids. Exile Island Billie and Christa both go their own seperate way as they try to survive without the other. After several minutes they go up to one another. Christa: Today's challenge was very telling. Billie: It was. Christa: Taking back the statement never working with me? Billie: Yes, Anabelle has to go. Christa: I was thinking Kim, she's a much bigger threat. Billie: I was working with her, that makes it tough to write down her name. Christa: Fine Anabelle, but we have to take each other to the end promise? Billie: Promise. Day 36 Immunity Challenge Everyone comes in as Jeff asks them questions. Question 1: Which juror has a son named Phillip. Everyone answers Marcy and scores a point. Question 2: Which castaway was a lawyer with an undefeated track record? Christa answers Sam and gets it right. The other three answer Jackson. Question 3: Which castaway has a tattoo on their left ankle? Christa answers Ethan whilst the others answer Marcy. Billie starts to look worried. Question 4: Which castaway taught Biology? Kim answers Tim as the other three answer Collen. Question 5: The last question, which castaway got drunk and dumped their fiance? Anabelle and Billie answer Jackson, Christa answers Britney, and Kim answers Charlie. Jeff asks if anyone guessed and they all shake their head yes. He then responds Christa's pretty good at guessing. She starts to jump up. Christa (yelling): I'm not going Billie! Billie hangs his head in shame as Christa gets the necklace around her. Jeff: By the sounds of it Christa, you needed it. Head on out. Tenabo Billie and Christa are talking about which of the two to vote out. Billie asks if Kim is good and Christa nods. Billie then goes to Anabelle. He says Kim's going. Anabelle just nods as he walks off. Anabelle then runs to Kim and tells her what Billie just said to her. Kim then says Billie has to go. Anabelle runs to Christa and asks who she's voting. Christa responds Kim. She argues why it should be Billie. Christa then runs to Billie to tell her that Anabelle wants him out. Billie asks who's going. She asks him to make a decision. Billie doesn't say. Everyone gathers their stuff and heads off to tribal. Tribal Council Jeff asks everyone to come in. They all sit down as Jackson, Britney, Marcy, Julia, and Ethan walk in. Jeff starts off by saying to everyone Albert had to be hospitalized because of a jet ski accident. Jeff then asks Christa how she feels. She starts to break down. He then asks how it feels to be one step closer to the million. She responds with how great it is, but how ungreat it is because she's the swing vote. Jeff asks her to explain and says how she can tie the vote or vote with Anabelle and Kim. Jeff then asks Billie if he's worried that his name is being brought up. Billie responds he's confident Christa will stick to her word. Jeff asks if this divide was because of the reward challenge and Anabelle shakes her head. Jeff then asks Kim how disapointing it would be to go just because someoene chose her for a reward challenge. Kim responds it would be devastating. Jeff says it's time to vote and Christa heads on up. All of a sudden a loud voice is heard booming her voice. Christa: NEXT TIME, BE CAREFUL WHAT YOU SAY! All the jurors laugh as Billie blushes. Everyone then votes and Jeff goes to count the votes. Jeff: If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, now would be time to play it. The camera pans to Christa and Billie as they both look at each other. Jeff: Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. First Vote: Billie Second Vote: Kim Third Vote: Billie Fourth Vote: Billie Billie grabs his torch and goes to Jeff Jeff: Billie, the tribe has spoken. Billie leaves as Jeff shares his advice. Jeff: He was sure a promise would carry out. Are you keeping your promises? Head on out. Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * The final three fight it out. "I didn't last this long to lose." * A shocking move is made. "You lied to me! I thought I knew who you were but you're an animal!" Author's Notes *This is where you put your trivia.